mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 2
Denver, Colorado |attendance = 2,000 |buyrate = 300,000"Mixed Martial Arts: Ultimate Sport, or Ultimately Illegal?", retrieved from Grapplearts.com. URL accessed March 16, 2010. |previous_event = UFC 1: The Beginning |following_event = UFC 3: The American Dream |sherdog = 8 }} UFC 2: No Way Out, commonly referred to as simply UFC 2, and also known as The Ultimate Fighting Championship 2, was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on March 11, 1994, at Fillmore Auditorium in Denver, Colorado. The event was available live on pay-per-view in the United States, and was later released on home video, both VHS and, eventually, DVD. History UFC 2 featured a sixteen-man tournament format, the first and only one of that size in UFC's history, with the winner receiving $60,000. The tournament had no weight classes or weight limits. Matches had no time limit or rounds, therefore no judges were used. Competitors could only win a match by submission, by the opponent's corner throwing in the towel, or by knockout. The event marked the first appearance of referee "Big" John McCarthy, who would be a staple in the UFC until his retirement from the UFC in late 2007. The event featured fifteen separate fights, of which only the last eight were shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast and home video versions. Results First round *' Scott Morris vs Sean Daugherty' :Morris wins by submission with a guillotine choke in 20 seconds. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Patrick Smith vs Ray Wizard' :Smith wins by submission with a guillotine choke in 58 seconds. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Johnny Rhodes vs David Levicki' :Rhodes wins by submission due to strikes at 12:13. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Frank Hamaker vs Thaddeus Luster' :Hamaker wins by submission at 4:52. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Orlando Weit vs Robert Lucarelli' :Weit wins by TKO with knees to the head at 2:50. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Remco Pardoel vs Alberto Cerra Leon' :Pardoel wins by submission with an armlock at 9:51. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Jason Delucia vs Scott Baker' :Delucia wins by submission due to strikes at 6:41. This match was not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. *' Royce Gracie vs Minoki Ichihara' :Gracie wins by submission with a collar choke, which was mistakenly called an armbarRoyce Gracie in Gracie Jiu-jitsu intermediate vol 4 "bonus - ufc finishing moves" video tape at 5:08. Quarterfinals *' Patrick Smith vs Scott Morris' :Smith wins by knockout in 0:30. *' Johnny Rhodes vs Fred Ettish' :Rhodes wins by submission with a side choke at 3:07. Ettish was a replacement for Hamaker, who was injured in his first round fight. *' Remco Pardoel vs Orlando Weit' :Pardoel wins by knockout with elbows on the ground at 1:29. *' Royce Gracie vs Jason Delucia' :Gracie wins by submission via armlock at 1:07. Semifinals *' Patrick Smith vs Johnny Rhodes' :Smith wins by submission with a guillotine choke at 1:07. *' Royce Gracie vs Remco Pardoel' :Gracie wins by submission with a lapel choke at 1:31. Finals *' Royce Gracie vs Patrick Smith' :Gracie wins by submission due to strikes at 1:17 to win UFC 2. ''UFC 2'' bracket Patrick Smith | RD1-score01=W | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Ray Wizard | RD1-score02= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Scott Morris | RD1-score03= W | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Sean Daugherty | RD1-score04= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Johnny Rhodes | RD1-score05=W | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= David Levicki | RD1-score06= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Frank Hamaker | RD1-score07=W | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= Thaddeus Luster | RD1-score08= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= Remco Pardoel | RD1-score09=W | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Alberto Cerra Leon | RD1-score10= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Orlando Weit | RD1-score11=W | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Robert Lucarelli | RD1-score12= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Jason Delucia | RD1-score13=W | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Scott Baker | RD1-score14= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Royce Gracie | RD1-score15=W | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= Minoki Ichihara | RD1-score16= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Patrick Smith | RD2-score01=W | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Scott Morris | RD2-score02= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Johnny Rhodes | RD2-score03=W | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Fred EttishFrank Hamaker was forced to withdraw due to injury. He was replaced by Fred Ettish. | RD2-score04= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Remco Pardoel | RD2-score05=W | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Orlando Weit | RD2-score06= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Jason Delucia | RD2-score07= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= Royce Gracie | RD2-score08=W | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Patrick Smith | RD3-score01=W | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Johnny Rhodes | RD3-score02= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Remco Pardoel | RD3-score03= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Royce Gracie | RD3-score04=W | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Patrick Smith | RD4-score01= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Royce Gracie | RD4-score02=C }} References External links * * *UFC 2 Facts *UFC2 fights reviews 2